


Stellaluna Venix the secret

by Themudbloodslytherin



Series: Stellaluna Venix [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themudbloodslytherin/pseuds/Themudbloodslytherin
Summary: a girl named StellaLuna Venix who mother gives her a rough time and she grows up in the magical world as a pureblood wizard and is the heir of Godric Gryffindor but nobody knows this. She meets a friend named Leo on the train and a girl named Vic in school. She gets put into Slytherin and after her parents and her have a fight about that she says she wont ever listen to her parents again and because of that her mother and her have another fight and her brother dies trying to protect her like Lily to Harry.
Series: Stellaluna Venix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820890
Kudos: 2





	1. Her story

Written by: Holli Myohanen 

Special thanks to Summi Ravenclaw, Tom Nash ,Natalie Le and more  
for helping me write my book  
This book was made for Harry Potter fans wanting a new story and for bored kids and teens

Prologue

When we were young we were taught the difference between good and bad, right and wrong a hero and a villain. We were taught that the good guys always win. We always root for who we’re set up to believe is the hero...but what if it was all false? Some people Know this, others don't. Either way this story will change that..

Chapter 1  
Her story

1968 may 11th 10:00 p.m, this night was different from any other night in the Venix family house-hold everything was quiet besides the sounds of a baby girl crying. Which was another unusual sight in that house, a baby girl. The Venix family had only had one girl in their entire family and that was 7 generations ago and it was a great disgrace to whoever had a girl in the Venix family. The baby had eyes that were a dark and haunting blue color that looked like two of her older brother’s left eye looking at them. The tiny, thin, almost-black hairs on her head were unmistakably similar to her mother’s pretty dark brown hair. And her sweet little chin had a resemblance of her father’s, which had a brisk dimple on the bottom right.She had lots of freckles all over her face. They were different from anyone in her family. Which made her seem weird compared to her siblings. Her brother was hugging her lovingly and tending to her every simple need as his parents, who did not have the same feelings about her as her brother did, wanted to sleep. StellaLuna was quite a needy girl, and her brother struggled to keep her happy, but he oddly enjoyed every second of it. Her and her brother had a strong bond that was unbreakable but her parents and her were a different story. Her parents never paid any attention to her, making her more needy. Her brother still worked, and a year later she had a baby brother named Alex. StellaLuna’s parents loved Alex very much, and they favored him in a sense.And that left poor Dylan with StellaLuna permanently. He didn't really mind it much though. He quite liked StellaLuna. She had an another brother. His name was Animus , he was 12 year older than her and was their parents' definite favorite. He was a Gryfindor and a Prefect, and he dated only purebloods. He hated her just like her parents did. The family was what was presumed as ‘perfect’, but the true story wasn't as ‘perfect at all. StellaLuna woke up early today to do her chores and so did Alex,ever since he learned how to walk he had been doing everything that StellaLuna did which was a great annoyance to her parents, They walked down stairs to make breakfast first. "Don't forget the toast again" her father screamed at her. "I just finished making it," she responded in an annoyed voice. "When you're done making breakfast please wake up your siblings. and wash the clothes and -" She interrupted her pregnant mother "-Make the sweets for the Anddersons and then make lunch and get the mail.” When she finished breakfast she went upstairs to her brother Animus's room, Alex followed, " Go get Dylan please." Alex walked in front of her to Dylan's room. She opened her brother's door and said "Breakfast is ready. wake up " "Don't yell Stella." he shouted at her. "Ok" she responded in a slightly quieter tone than before. She left the room and was about to go down stairs when she saw Dylan and Alex. The four of them went downstairs for breakfast. They all sat at the table and ate quickly. Her father stood up to make tea. StellaLuna got up to wash the dishes as her mother had yelled at her to do. She happened to bump into him ever so slightly. “Be more careful you clumsy mess!” Her father yelled at her. She then started washing the dishes and did her other chores for the day. She started making the sweets and while they were in the oven, washed the families clothes in the washing machine while Alex put the ones that were in there before into the dryer. She was about to take a break before the mail came when her mother walked out of her room and turned her way. “You left your room as a mess!” Her mother had scolded her. She walked up and peaked at Animus’ room seeing his room was truly a mess with the blankets on the floor and the pillows all over the bed. She stepped into her room and locked the door. She looked at her bed seeing her blanket had been placed halfway off the bed. She rolled her eyes knowing her mother only wanted a reason to make her seem incompetant. She sat in her room thinking about the argument she had with her parents with her parents. Her mum had scolded her for not folding her blanket after waking up, and her father had told her off for bumping into him while he was making tea and for forgetting the toast yesterday. Her day hadn’t started well at all. While she was in her misery there was a knock at her door. “Get the door, Stella!!” Her mum yelled from the kitchen. Stellaluna unlocked her door and she ran towards the front door and opened it. There were several letters and she checked through them and found one addressed to herself. She never got letters normally. She laid the other letters on the table and ran up the stairs to her room to open the letter and too read it. She sat on her bed thinking if she should open it she wasn't allowed to have brakes but she took the risk anyway.She opened the letter and read:  
To: The upstairs second room to the right daybed 1390 lansey street

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear. Ms,Stellaluna Venix  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
She had been accepted to Hogwarts; this was the best day in her entire life she could escape her horrible life at home and would maybe even have friends. This idea made her ecstatic.She sat on her daybed imagining about the wonders of hogwarts. She day dreamed all about getting to escape her horrible home life and making new friends that'd appreciate her. She started daydreaming about what friends she would have would they all be boys or girls or a mix of both. She sat on her daybed imagining about the wonders of hogwarts. She day dreamed all about getting to escape her horrible home life and making new friends that'd appreciate her. Her mother’s nagging voice pulls her back into reality. “Where are you?! Your chores are not finished!”Her mom crushed her dreams again "I'm cleaning my room." she lied "well hurry up the chores don't do themselves.” Just then her door opened she was afraid it was her mother and she was going to catch her lying but it was just Alex he said "what are you doing we don't get a break." “I had my door locked for a reason,” she responds smiling as she spots the pick that her brother had used to get in. “Come in. Quick!” Her brother walks into her room and locks the door after him.The two spent the next few hours talking and imagining about this amazing escape called hogwarts that StellaLuna would be going to soon.But just as they were about to do their chores their father yelled "WHERE ARE YOU TWO? THIS HOUSE IS NOT CLEAN!IF YOU TWO DON'T COME TO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW TO THE ATTIC YOU GO!" They went down to the kitchen where their father scolded them along with their mother and their ultimate punishment was only hand-me-downs for the both of them even though Alex hadn’t got accepted yet.  
***  
The family walked into diagon alley next morning and started off by buying the clothes and books necessary that they didn’t already have including several notebooks for school. Even though her brother Animus wasn’t in school anymore, StellaLuna’s mother let him get whatever he wanted. StellaLuna was stuck with the cheapest of what her mother could buy her. The family walked into the shop for robes first. There was another eleven year old girl who was following her mother around the shop, reading the list to her mother. The girl had waist long dark hair with flecks of gold when sunlight reflected on it. The girl had pale lilac eyes that looked oddly warm and cold at the same time. The girl’s skin was pale and didn’t exactly glow with pinkness. Her mum was a very kind looking woman and seemed quite tolerant and patient. Though Stella Luna found it odd that the mother never looked at the girl. The girl glanced over at stellaluna with a small smile and waved at them. Stellaluna waved back, but her mother told her not to do so and Stellaluna swore that she heard her mother say “ That Pureblood is such a disgrace” about the girl's mum. She looked back to see that the girl and her mother had disappeared while her mother was scolding her for waving at the girl. She thought to herself that's weird. Why would mother hate a pureblood? She walked down Diagon Alley to get her books and saw a girl about her age with, long brown hair tired back with a bow, with brown eyes which look like they long a freedom and an adventure, but look of being trapped and controlled glowed and a soft tan colour skin, wearing perfect green dress with a black cloak and she was carrying a black bag in her hand, being told off by her mother, saying something like “Ursula Black! We don’t do that, it's a disgrace to our family! Be more like your cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and your siblings.” Her mother snapped. “Sorry Mother.” She said looking sad and as Ursula’s mum turned away she could swear she saw a tear roll down her face. “Mother can I get an Owl?” She asked and her mother handed her a small bag saying “Just Remember, Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors are NOT our friends!” “Yes mother!” She called running down the street. As they walk down diagon alley her family stops at Ollivanders and her mother says "Well I want to give you an old wand but your brothers need them so you can get a new one." Her mother sighs. StellaLuna was so excited to hear those words because her brother Dylan said that the best part about shopping was getting your wand. When she walked into Ollivanders it felt magical then she saw a man around his 50s walk up and say "I have been expecting you ." She went up to the counter where he sold the wands. He said "try this one." and shoved a box into her hand.As she opened the box she asked him “How do I try It Sir" "Aw just hold it and swish" "Okay" she had the wand and the old man said "Unicorn hair 10 1/3 inches oak wood" just as then there was a loud boom noise "Not the right wand then." "I am so sorry sir I-" "No need to worry dear. Here try this." When she opened the box the old man said "12 ¾ dragon core Ebony wood" As she swished this wand a bright light came out and the old man said "12 ¾ dragon core Ebony wood it is." Stellaluna felt amazing. She had never felt this way before. Her parents paid for the wand and they left the store. As she left the girl named Ursula walked in followed by the girl that her mother scolded her for waving to. They were talking about something she didn’t know what though.As they left diagon alley she saw a very weird sight, people that looked like they were wearing the death eater robes she saw in the newspaper. The wizarding war was still going on but her parents didn't get involved in it; they were on neither side and chose to ignore the fact it was going on. She chose to ignore it but still held onto it in her mind.  
***  
After Diagon Alley and arrived back home,StellaLuna’s mother called out."StellaLuna make dinner." "Yes mother" She and Alex made dinner, Chicken permission, and she went upstairs to tell Dylan while Alex told Animus, But when she walked in Dylan was packing. He turns to her in alarm. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING DYLAN!” “Umm- long story?” “DYLAN!”  
“Fine! You see I’m off age so I’m allowed to move out you see!”  
“But you finish Hogwarts A COUPLE MONTHS AGO!”  
“Well I’m... I’m... I’m getting to travel for work! Yes, traveling for work.”  
“But you always tell me before you go.”  
“Fine! I am getting married."


	2. Chapter 2 The journey

Chapter 2  
The journey

She couldn’t believe it already alone with a mean big brother poor Alex. How could Dylan not say something sooner! And why so young! And their parents! “Dylan?” She said slowly “Yes, Stella!” He looked like he could cry and explode at the same time.“Is she pureblood?” "Does that stuff really matter to you" "No, but mom and dad will kill you if they find out she is a muggle born. speaking of mom and dad did you tell them. Wait SHE IS A MUGGLE BORN!" She realises that he would have said an easy no if she was pureblood! ''well Maybe she is a muggle-born, but please dont tell dad or mom please." "I promise, Dylan, but are you just going to disappear one night?" "No Stella let's go eat dinner come on” She laid in bed after dinner that night her head full of thoughts about the eventful day. Getting her Hogwarts letter, hearing her mum insult a pureblood, finding out her brother was engaged with a muggleborn, getting her wand, seeing the two very different but oddly similar girls at diagon alley; her day was packed with events!  
The next three days went by like a breeze.  
She did her normal schedule but happier. She woke up and started her day like usual, but it wasn’t a usual day today she was going on the hogwarts  
express escaping her horrible life at home She made breakfast and didn’t have to do any other chores today. She made so many mistakes her father scolded her for half of the breakfast and she didn’t even care she was going to hogwarts and nothing could possibly stop her. Her mother rushed her to the  
Door with Stellas trunks in her hands saying “we are gonna be late because of you oh my god” she yanked Stella out the door “Hurry up StellaLuna!” Her mother cried in anger. They go there in a muggle car and arrive at kings cross.  
***  
They arrived at kings cross with 10 mins to spare and Dylan helped her with her bags and got her to go to platforms 9 and 10.   
She looked at the wall in between stations ten and nine in confusion. She turned over to see the same mother and daughter that had the pale lilac eyes. She began “excuse me miss can you help me- “but she was cut off by her mother saying “we don’t associate with blood traitors!” To a woman she assumed was the girl's mother. She felt bad for what her mother had said she didn’t want to hurt anyone and there was an awkward silence then “this way Stella I can show you.” It was Dylan. He said “Just walk through this wall” he whispered. She watched as her brother walked through the wall of platform nine then did herself. She was about to go on the train when Dylan stopped her and said “wait I have something to give you.” “What is it?” Asked StellaLuna. “Take my work notebook with you.” Dylan worked as a ghost hunter for a company called sprung and he went to America a lot and his notebook was his most prized pesesion he never let anyone look at it, not even touch it and this was a great honor to be able to hold his very own notebook. “But that’s all your-” but Dylan interrupted her “Take it and Read it when you're feeling sad.” “Thank you so much!” StellaLuna went on the train and waved goodbye to Dylan and Alex, who had silently followed them, they waved back then the train left and she walked along the train corridor. She walked through the corridor trying to look for a place to sit. She saw the familiar faces of the two girls, Ursula and the girl with Lilac eyes. She thought about sitting there but saw that they were deep in conversation. So she kept looking and found an empty place in the back. She decided to sit there. She put her trunks down and sat. She was reading her favorite new book called  
fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander. She heard a boy open the door ,he had dirty blond hair that had a sort of curl to it and a pretty tan skin. He had hazel eyes and had a heart shaped jaw He wasn't tall in fact he was kind of short. He said “Mind if I sit here?” “No.” she responds.  
"So who are?" The boy asked. "I'm StellaLuna, what's your name?" Stella replied. "I'm Leo! I can't believe I'm coming to Hogwarts!" Stella nodded as Leo talked. "I'm starting at Hogwarts this year." Leo continued nervously. "I'm starting today too." Said Stella distractedly, as she had not looked up from her book since Leo walked in the compartment. "Do you want to do something!" Leo Said. "I am doing something Leo, It is called reading." Said Stella looking up at last. "I mean together." Said Leo. "You're talking to me." Stella replied. "I can't talk about myself for hours to someone who isn't even listening!" Said Leo getting annoyed now. "Fine! Let's talk about our lives, they are most likely different!" Said Stella closing the book. “I’ll start I guess. I grew up in a pretty large house with a medium size family. I have an older brother named Animus and Dylan,a younger brother named alex and my mother is pregnant so there's that.” Stellaluna told Leo all about her life about how she and her brother had so much chores to do and that her parents clearly favor the boys more and then Leo said “Well I guess I'll tell you about me then. I live in a small house with my twin brother But he is super annoying and he hates me. and parents.My life is pretty standard. I don't really have anything wrong besides I guess my dad is an alcoholic that may be one but other than normal.” They talked all the way through the train ride until they heard a knock on the door. “Come in,”said Leo. "Hi, I'm Ursula and I've lost my baby bowtruckle Breeze, who hasn't had much adventure so she is exploring the train, I think, but she could get hurt have you seen her?" Ursula said."Hi, I'm Nat and-" Nat stopped sharp, and turned and whispered "That's the girl, the one who's mother said my Mother and I are blood traitors!" Nat looked discussted and turned about. "My Mother and Father would say that too, Nat, but does this girl actually mean it is the question here, Nat!" Ursula said Wisely.``HEY! THERE IS BREEZE!" Ursula got very excited, picked her up and said "Thanks for looking after her! One chocolate frog each as your reward!" Ursula said and went to leave and said, "Go you want to come and us to stay for a while? Nat might want to fix the small problem caused by your mothers." Ursula said. "No, Ursula, I want to go and check on Harmony!" Nat said. "Nat, Harmony is my owl, I know she will be okay!" Said Ursula turning back to Stella and then to Nat who shook her head. “Well I tried.” said Ursula.”Well I'll hang out whenever you want, see you at school.” Nat slammed the door as hard as possible and seemed to enjoy it.Ursula waved in through the window with breeze hung on to her finger. There was silence for about 5 min while Leo and Stella were trying to figure out what just happened. Stella said “We’re almost to the castle we better get our robes on.”They both changed into their robes and when they sat back down they could see the castle from their window, but it would be easier if it was light outside. Stella saw out it was dark now, so they Stared out the window for a first look at Hogwarts. Until Stella saw it. “THERE LEO!” She said excitedly. They both had a wide smile on their faces while they looked at the marvelous castle and didn't take their eyes off it until the train stopped. The castle was big and beautiful and nothing like Stellaluna had seen in her entire life. The train started to come to a stop and they all got off of the train. As the students got off of the train they were ushered to boats ,by a tall man with a big beard whom she heard a student call Hagrid, to reach Hogwarts. She stepped onto one boat and sat down as several other students sat down on the same boat."Hi my name is Nathan and this Benjamin.""Hi my name is StellaLuna and this is-" She was cut off by a boy at the end of the boat,He had A sorta ombre hair that fades from dark brown to golden blonde,he had hazel eyes similar to Leos , a v-shape defined chin, a large cut on his face, when the boat was about to leave, saying "Do you mind If I sit here?" "Taurus can you-" "Sure!" Stella interrupted Leo. "Stella, that's my brother, the one I was telling you about." Stella instantly regretted letting him on the boat.The boat ride was silent all the way to the castle but you could tell everyone was nervous and excited. On the silent ride to the castle Stella saw Nat and Ursula with a bunch of girls but one of them was different. There was a rounded face girl with dark brown eyes, and a mix of light and dark brown hair that was in two buns, Her chin was Rounded and she had very pale skin but with the light coming from the castle you could see her face kind of glow. She was sitting awkwardly next to the girls and didn't talk much. Stella was intrigued by her and wanted to know more about her and why she was hanging around what her mother called a disgrace. She sat on the boat thinking and wondering, and before she knew it they were at the castle! They were at Hogwarts! She was so excited! The students were led into the school by Professor Mcgonagall a white faced brown haired witch who looked very stern. Before they were shown to the great hall for the sorting ceremony Mcgonagall said "Welcome to Hogwarts,I know these circumstances are a bit off due to the war but do treat this like a normal school year,the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important one because while you are here your house will be something like your family. You will eat together, sleep together and share a bathroom.” Mcgonagall paused and some kids laughed and at her “joke” others didn't ,Stella was one of the ones who didn't.Mcgonagall continued “ You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” There was a short silence then Mcgonagall continued. “The Ceremony will start soon so be ready.” Mcgonagall left them to talk for awhile and Stella talked to Leo about the girl she saw on the boat and Leo thought she was fangirling over her but she seemed mysterious to Stella.It felt like not even a minute had gone by when Mcgongall came back. "Follow me please." The first years followed McGonagall into the great hall. There were four great long tables One for each house and there was a podium for the professors and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. There was a hat and a chair in the front of the room. They all stood there in silence then the hat started to sing "There were four founders of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin Rowena Ravenclaw Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor they are the four houses of Hogwarts made for witches and wizards of all sorts but today's a special day at Hogwarts because new witches and wizards purebloods half-bloods and muggle-born are going to be sorted to their houses one of the four Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw or Gryffindor so just put me on your head and you'll get sorted." It finished. "When I read your name please come up and put the hat up on your head." Mcgonagal said. Stella waited anxiously for the sorting ceremony to begin. Her family had never told her of it. She stood nervously as the first person was called to be sorted; “Black, Ursula?” The professor said holding the hat and reading the name off of a sheet of parchment. Ursula walked up very slowly. She get there and the hat was placed on her head and she sat there, at first she looked confused, then shocked, then nodded a her head, and then smiled, and confused again this faces kept changing randomly here and there and it after about 9 minutes later the sorting hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" Ursula looked nervous and happy and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. StellaLuna started to worry about her sorting. She went into her mind and zoned out from the sorting as several other students got sorted. Suddenly she was snapped back to reality when she heard her name called. “Venix, StellaLuna!” Stella stepped up to the seat and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed onto her head and started to speak, “Hmmm. A very ambitious and determined girl. I see. Quite a good brain with a lot of creativity.” "Gryffindor, Gryffindor please." "Why Gryffindor ?" " My parents will kill me if I'm not in Gryffindor" she responded very quickly. "But this is not about your parents it's about you." "You do have a point." She paused for a moment and thought He does have a point. This is about me escaping my happiness, not my parents ,then she said " Fine." The hat went on and almost sorted her into ravenclaw, but at the last minute, changed its mind, “Better be SLYTHERIN!” She was terrified and happy at the same time that she was a slytherin. Her mum will kill her for this and the howlers she will get she thought. She went and sat at the Slytherin table. As she sat down she was applauded by the slytherin table. She started to watch the ceremony to get things off of her mind. Professor McGonagall then called out, “Chang Natile!” She watched as the pale, lilac eyed girl stepped up to the stool. The hat was put upon her head and StellaLuna saw the girl fidget slightly in the stool. The hat pondered for another 5 minutes and made a choice, “SLYTHERIN!” Stella saw the girl walk down to the slytherin table. StellaLuna couldn’t tell what this girl, Nat, was feeling about being in slytherin. Stella shook Nat’s hand as Nat sat down at the end of the table with the girls she was talking to on the boat. A few more names were called then professor McGonagall called up, “Sameuls, Leo” The hat was put on his head and StellaLuna watched as the hat landed on a house for him,It was only 20 seconds then “SLYTHERIN!” Stellaluna clapped with the other Slytherins and Leo sat next to her. Professor McGonagall then called up Leo’s brother, “Samuels, Taurus” He sat on the stool and had the hat put onto his head. “SLYTHERIN!” the hat called a minute later.The slytherin table clapped again. He sat down next to Nat and the other girls, who clapped the loudest. After Taurus sat down the great hall was silent again. "Anderson,Ova" read Mcgonagall. The mysterious girl on the boat with Ursula and Nat walked up. The hat was placed on her head she looked happy and happier and the hat finally shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" The hufflepuff table clapped for her and she sat next to a girl that looked like she was in his 7th year. The ceremony was over and just as Stella was about to speak Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. Dumbledore nodded and seemed to chuckle a little bit then he said "I know that these times of the war have not been the best but I am so glad that we could have this day to just us and I am so glad that I could be here.I congratulate the students who were brave enough to hel with the order and I must remind evryone ages 16 and u you may join.Enough chater let the feast begin!" Just then a bunch of food popped up on the table, there was steak and kidney pie, roast beef and roast chicken, boiled and roasted potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, and gravy. Stellaluna ate her food silently at first and slowly started talking to Leo. They were having quite a nice conversation, but the conversation died out. Nat has been sitting silently and suddenly piped up, “What houses were you guys expecting to be in?” Stella Luna was caught quite off guard. The Nat was standing behind them with Taurus. Stella wasn’t sure if she should answer Nat because she didn't trust her and asked Nat a question, “Were you expecting something else?” “I was expecting nonetheless.” said Taurus. Stellaluna watched as Nat responded to him by saying, “Lucky, isn't he Stella is it ok if I call you that?” “y-” she was cut off by Nat saying “Nevermind. I got my second choice still better than getting the opposite right Stella.” “ I guess.” Stella was thinking how did Nat know she wanted Gryfindor and got the opposite, Slytherin. StellaLuna didn’t want to speak up, yet, but something about the way Nat had responded made her feel a little more competitive and she said in an annoyed voice, “I was expecting Slytherin.” Stella said. Nat looked over at her and said, “Really Stella you know my mum went to school with yours back when they were younger. They were friends.” Stella went silent, making Leo and those close to her silent as she had a very angry and confused face which made her look both weird and scary. Stella felt so scared that someone would find out her secret and was so angry that she was trying to spread the news just because her mother was rude. She was starting to see why her mother was rude though, because Nat is a nightmare. Nat looked at Stella, and Stella started to feel a little better after Nat didn’t continue after a bit. Taurus then spoke up, “Were you not expecting slytherin?” Nat looked at him and questioned, “Are you talking to me?” Taurus nodded and Nat began, “Well......” then she stopped and whispered to Taurus something like “We will talk about this later” then seemed to change her tone, “Who says I can trust the lot of you?” She looked over at Leo and Stella suspiciously, staring at the floor. They again were all sitting in silence. StellaLuna was hoping that Nat wouldn't ask anymore questions or make anymore comments regarding her mum. ”As I said in the beginning of the feast I feel so lucky we could have this Day just ourselves and It is my job to make sure you feel safe and comfortable during this time. With all the important stuff out of the way, that is the end of the feast. Now, the prefects of your house will be leading you to your common rooms.” Stella looked around to see who their house prefect was, and saw a tall boy stand up and start leading them down the halls. Nat walked by Stella and whispered to her, “Were you expecting Gryffindor?” Stella looked at her and didn’t respond. How could she trust someone who knew so much about her and her family while she knew nothing about her and her life. She sped up to get away from Nat. Stella didn't understand how someone could be so annoying. Stella looked back to make sure Nat wasn’t following her. Nat was quite an earful and talked a lot. “You know that Nat girl is so annoying.” said StellaLuna to Leo “How so?” Leo responded. “She is trying to get secrets from me. She is probably a gossiper.” “Really she seems sweet.” “And so does your brother.” She saw that Ursula , her prefect was right behind all of them, had giggled at her commentary and smiled.”Oh well, he’s okay I guess,” Leo said. Stella could tell he didn't like talking about his brother so she moved on, “What dorm mates do u want?” Leo looked around briefly and responded with, “I'm not sure yet.” They then continued to follow the prefect boy, and he stopped and turned to speak to them. “You’ll be getting your dorm mates now. He began grouping them into groups. Stella watched as she put girls in their groups and boys in their groups. Then she heard her name. “StellaLuna Venix, Victoria Dream, Katly Baker, Sapphire charm,and Natalie Chang,” the prefect boy had called out. Stella wasn't happy with being roommates with Nat, but it was better than being roommates with her parents. They all were shown to the girls dormitory and they were instructed to go to bed. Stella woke up and got herself ready for her first day of lessons. “Aren't you going to fix your hair for the day?” Stella had asked Nat looking at the girl’s slightly frizzy hair. “I’ve already brushed it. My hair settles itself after a bit,” Nat said as she slipped on her shoes. Stella brushed her hair and went with Nat. They both walked down to the great hall and sat at the slytherin table. Nat was quieter that day to the relief of Stella. They were going to have charms as their first class today. "URSULA BLACK!" Screamed someone at the top of their voice. Stella turned, along with a lot of other students. "I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU AND SO IS YOUR FATHER!" Stella realised it was a howler, but Ursula hadn't done anything, had she? "WE THOUGHT WE HAD TOLD YOU YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN! THIS IS A SIGN TO YOU BEING A BLOOD TRAITOR! WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOUR BROTHER PHINEAS SENT AN OWL WITH THIS HORRID NEWS! YOU BETTER LIVE UP TO OUR OTHER EXPECTATIONS!" The howler stopped shouting and Stella saw her friends rubbing her back and saying things to her, as Ursula's head turned Stella saw Ursula's face covered in tears, but her friends had picked up another letter and Ursula read and her friends smiled, as a smile returned to Ursula's teary face. Stella looked in disbelief at how unreasonably upset Ursula's parents were. She started to worry about how HER parents would react when they found out that she wasn’t a gryffindor. She was pulled out of her worry when she heard the sound of Nat’s book dropping into the floor. “Oops! Sorry Stella. I tend to be quite clumsy,” Nat said. Stella rolled her eyes and turned to eat her breakfast. Stella and Leo talked for a while before it was time to go to class. The Slytherin first years had charms with the Ravenclaws. Their teacher was a short man around the age of around 30 years old with a small brown mustache and short brown hair with curls at the end, and he was very pale. "My name is professor Flitwick. I am your charms professor for this year." Stella and Leo sat down together next to a bunch of Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys. When everyone sat down the professor began speaking again, “Today class we’re going to be learning about the spell reparo. It repairs an object by magic now on each of your desks is a broken button. To use the spell you have to do an inward spiraling motion, first starting like the second hand of a clock, and then spiralling inwards until the spirals are very small and then say reparo. Go on. Try it.” The class tried the spell and most of them failed as the wand movement was quite confusing " Come on class just do an inward spiraling motion, first starting like the second hand of a clock, and then spiralling inwards until the spirals are very small and then say reparo." StellaLunas other roommate Victoria did it and Flitwick congratulated her. When the class ended Stella had managed to repair her button but others were incapable of doing so. After the class, Stella started walking to her next class, potions, which she had with the Hufflepuffs.. In the hallway she was almost bumped into by Nat. “Sorry!” Nat said as she rushed away. Stella walked into her class, and sat down at a seat. The professor walked in and closed the door. A girl next to her smiled at the nice looking man around his 60s, and Stella turned around to see Ova, the round faced Hufflepuff girl. "Hello students, my name is Professor Slughorn and I am your potions professor. Today we will be going over the basics of potion ingredients and why they are important but at the end of the year you will know how to brew a potion to grow back bones." She liked the potions teacher very much. He was patient and he understood what fun was and that made potions a lot better. He also was very smart and could answer any question you had. After Slughorn finished talking about ingredients He started telling the beginning of how to make a hair raising potion before class ended. Stella paid attention as he explained and she watched as the round faced Hufflepuff girl made the potion with ease. She was impressed at how well the girl was able to make potions and that she made it when they only had five minutes left of class. The class ended and they went to Herbology which they had with the Ravenclaws again. "I love herbology!" Stella heard Ursula saying to Nat as she was walking to class. "I think that we have Professor Mullein." said Ursula. She was right. When she opened the door a Brown skinned medium height man with dark brown hair with silver in it who looked around his 80s was standing in front of them. "Hello students please come in." he said. There weren’t any chairs around just plants. Stella stood by one as the professor started to teach. “This plant is a bouncing bulb. Bouncing Bulbs' main stem is a disproportionate purple bulb, with a bunch of leaves growing on the top.Young Bouncing Bulbs are small enough to handle, but mature ones can reach the size of doorways. Bouncing Bulbs can be aggressive when they feel threatened; they jump towards the possible attacker and try to hit it. Can anyone tell me a spell that could prevent the bouncing bulb from hurting you?" Ursula raised her hand. "Yes?" said the professor. "A simple Knockback Jinx that could stop a young Bulb, but a mature one would require using the Fire-Making Spell or Incendio to wither it, because it is quite strong." "Excellent Ursula." After herbology, Stella started to walk to the great hall, and Nat and Ursula followed her. She wasn't too pleased at Nat's presence, since Nat was quite talkative and annoying. “I wonder what we’ll have for lunch today,” Nat said trying to start a conversation. Stella rolled her eyes and said, “I dont know.” They sat down at the slytherin table, and Ursula left to sit at the ravenclaw table. She sat down across from Leo and some other Slytherin boys as she didnt like talking to the girls. Nat sat next to her. Stella looked down at the plate full of food and started to eat it while making small talk with Leo , and then went on talking and talking to Stella's annoyance. "Hey do yo-" "Leave me alone will you!" Stella shouted at Nat. "I just want to hang out with Leo! Okay?" she said in a calmer but annoyed voice. "Ok" Nat whispered in as she looked like she was about to cry. "Just go hang out with your bratty gossiping friends and leave me alone!" She yelled at her. "And take Taurus with you please." Nat stomped off crying to her friends. Stella sat and ate her food, talking with Leo and a few other slytherins. She glanced over and saw Nat talking to Taurus with tears rolling down her cheeks and she rolled her eyes. “What did you do to her?” said Leo. “I told that girl to stop following me.” responded Stella. “ You realize you were a litt-” “ I know I'm just really stressed right now.” They ate the rest of their lunch then headed off to their next class of the day, transfiguration. Nat had wiped away her tears and walked into the classroom. Nat was sitting at a desk at the front of the class by herself with her wand on the desk. Stella sat next to Victoria and the class then began. The cat at the front of the room transformed into the woman who had led them to the great hall on the first night. “Hello students. My name is professor mcgonagall and I am your transfiguration professor. Transfiguration is the magic of transforming one thing into another.” professor Mcgonagal said making small movements of her hands while talking. She demonstrated how to transfigure a bowl into a frog and then back into a bowl. She then instructed the students to attempt to transfigure the bowls on their desks. Stella tried with all her will but wasn’t able to make the bowl transform. She looked around to see nat transfiguring her bowl into a green slimy frog and back into a bowl again. She looked at several other students; some were fully unsuccessful and some were halfway successful in transfiguring the bowl. Stella turned back to her bowl and tried one last time as the bowl turned into a mix of a bowl and a frog. No other student was fully successful in transfiguring the bowl; none except for Nat that was. There was still 10 minutes of class and Stella didn't even bother trying to transfigure the bowl again as last time it became a dog instead of a frog and the dog went crazy again she started making small talk with the girl with, silver hair that glistened in the sunlight, Light blue eyes that looked tearful, with quite pale skin and sharp chin, "Hi my name is Stellaluna call me Stella." "Hello Stella. My name is Victoria, call me Tori or Vic, just not Vicky please." "Okay Vic." "Aren't we roommates?" asked Vic. “Yes," said Stella. "You know you talk in your sleep?" said Vic. "No. What things do I say?" "You say things like "No don't punish him" and "Im scared" and things like that." Stella looked at Vic and then at the floor. "You have very interesting conversations I suppose?" asked Vic. As Stella was about to answer the bell rang signifying the class ending. Nat came into the class with a gryffindor girl behind her trying to talk to her. To Stella's surprise, Nat wasn’t interested in speaking to the girl. Nat took a seat next to Vic and the class began. “My name is professor Aurora Sinistra. I am your astronomy professor and today we’ll be learning about stars and a few constellations,” said Professor Sinistra at the front of the class. Stella paid attention as the teacher taught the lesson asking questions along the way. Leo raises his hand for every single question. Stella was amazed at how much he knew about astronomy. She even looked around the room and saw that most of the other students were also impressed by Leos’ abundance of knowledge on the topic. Even the professor herself was impressed with him. The class ended and Stella walked down to the quidditch pitch for flying lessons.This is what Stella was waiting for. She was particularly good at flying. She had gotten her brother's old quidditch book for her birthday 3 years ago and has been reading it ever since ,it is her second favorite book, and got really good at practicing quidditch in her bedroom. She could remember everything there is to know about quidditch and flying and she had a feeling that she would be a good beater. When she arrived at the quidditch pitch, she saw several brooms lying on the floor and stood beside one. A woman with short spiked hair was standing there waiting for all the students to arrive. Stella looked back and saw Vic and Ursula walking with each other. Stella watched as Nat ran onto the quidditch pitch. She watched as Nat almost tripped over the edge of the broom, and struggled to stifle her laugh. All of the first years had to go to the same lessons to make it easier to teach.The short, spiked haired woman cleared her throat and began, “Welcome students, to your flying lessons. I am Madame hooch, your flying professor. today we will be learning how to get on to the broomstick. First thing you need to do is stand next to a broomstick.Come on everybody." all the students went next to a broomstick. "Now," said Hooch, "Say up." Everyone said up and most peoples broomsticks wouldn't come to them but when Stella said it her broomstick went straight to her. The class ended and it was time for dinner. When they arrived in the great hall, Stella sat down with victoria. Nat walked in and took a seat across the table from Vic and Stella. They ate in silence, and vic spoke up, “So....” Stella placed her fork down onto her plate. “What?” Stella said looking over at Vic. “Nothing.” They ate their dinner and went to their dormitory to get ready for bed. A few weeks went by with the same routine of going to her lessons, and eating with Victoria, Leo, and some of the other Slytherin boys. Once in a while Taurus, Nat and their other friends would speak to them, but it wasn't as frequent.This day was very different.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter that I'm going to write for this book because I'm writing another book that's my own original idea and even though this whole book was my original idea and I spent long nights and hours working on it, I do not own the world that is Harry Potter. I also wanted to stay that I do not support J.K Rowling and I'm not getting anymore Harry Potter Merch.

While her roommates went to bed Stella stayed up. She didn't want to go to bed, there was this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight something horrible. Stella looked around the room to see if any of the other girls were awake, and saw that only Vic was up and she looked terrified . Stella wondered why she was awake, she wondered why she looked so sad. Stella thought about it for a while but her thoughts were interrupted by a scream that sounded so horrible and terrifying.Stella looked over and saw that the other girls had woken up. Nat had a look that seemed too calm for the situation, and was quite suspicious of her.Stella picked up her wand and got up onto her feet. She looked over to see that Nat and Vic had gotten up too,while Stella realized her other roommates were gone. Then Stella saw that Nat looked at her then at Vic and then at her left arm. Stella wondered why she looked at her arm could it have something to do with the war, something to do with, no for as long as she knew Nat which was not very long she knew she was annoying but not evil. But the more she thought about the more doubtful she got. Was she roommates with death eaters? Stella was nervous and looked around in worry. Then she spoke up, “should we get headmaster” "I think we should just go in and handle it ourselves." says Nat "NO!" screams Victoria in a very frightened sort of way. “Why?” said Nat in an annoyed voice . “Because you don’t want to know who did it and what they can do especially you Nat.They probably are going to get you next” said Victoria in a rushed voice. Stella was about to ask why they were going to get Nat next whatever they were but just as she opened her mouth there was another scream and it sounded more brutal and closer. Stella was getting more scared. She looked at Nat and saw a look of utter fear on her face. Stella saw Nat look at Vic with a look that sent shivers down Stellas spine. “Well there’s bound to be plenty of people who’ve heard it by now. We should at least go to the common room to see if anyone else overheard it, and went out,” Stella said as she put on her shoes and motioned for Victoria and Nat to follow her. “I don't think you want to be there when it shows up.” said Victoria “But we need to know or make sure a person of authority knows.We need to be safe.” Said Nat “I'll let you guys go if you don't tell anyone.” “But people have probably already heard-” Stella was cut off by Victoria “I'll take care of them for now just listen to me okay?” They all left and saw a bunch of kids in the hall "Follow me." Vic said they followed her into the common room and then two death eaters came out and a bunch of kids screamed the only person who looked calm was Vic. The students were all instructed to evacuate the school as quickly as possible. Nat and Stella started to run out calling for Vic to follow them. When they got to the crowd of students that were evacuating they realized that they had left Vic behind. “We have to go back and get her! What if she’s in danger!” Nat said in a panic. “It’s too dangerous,” Stella responded. Nat ran back in and Stella followed her. They found Vic in the hallway hiding from two death eaters.” “Do something!” Nat screamed in a panic. Stella stood not knowing what to do as Nat took her wand and attempted to levitate one of the death eaters' wands; “WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA” Nat had yelled. Tho the spell barely worked and the wand only levitated a bit as the death eater grasped his wand again. Stella began, “we shouldn’t do that! We need to think first.” Ursula ran in and saw what was going on. “Nat! I know what u can do! Try to transfigure they’re wands into something else!” Ursula yelled out. Stella smiled, “yes and then I can use a broom to distract them!” Stella ran to the broom cabinet and grabbed a broom and flew into the hallway again. Stella flew around the hall dodging the death eaters’ jinxes as nat snuck up on them and transfigured their wands into strands of yarn. Ursula ran into the Herbology class room and got a mandrake plant and a few pairs of ear muffs. She handed vic, Stella, and nat earmuffs and pulled the mandrake plant out and threw it at the death eaters. They all ran out with Vic and saw professor mcgonagall.“Why are you four in the school?!” The professor scolded, “you should get out of here!” The girls ran out and professor McGonagall shot a spell at both of the defenseless death eaters. When they all got to the front of the school professor McGonagall told headmaster Dumbledore and the other professors about what Stella, Ursula, nat, and Vic had done. They expected to be punished for staying back in the school. “Students,” Dumbledore began as he turned to the four of them who were standing apart from everyone else. “You do realize that your actions of defiance are disrespectful and for that you lose your houses five points each; but your actions have saved us a lot of damage and time. For that I award each of you 20 points.” The girls smiled at each other and hugged. Then Stella realized who she was hugging and backed away. The others did so too. “Now girls, go with the other students while we get this sorted.” said Mcgonagall pointing the girls to the place where the students were. Stella had many questions about that night like How did the death eaters get in? Who were the two people screaming? And Why was Vic acting so sus about everything? But she chose to ignore those thoughts.They were instructed to go back to sleep and did so willingly. The past few days went by normally and on Halloween day, there was a feast. Stella sat down, and was followed by Vic and leo. She spoke with Leo and Vic would once in a while join in. She looked over at the table and saw Nat talking making an exchange with a gryffindor girl across the aisle. Stella rolled her eyes thinking it must’ve been one of the girls who were always gossiping. All seemed to be well. The headmaster then silenced them, and began his speech, “As you all know, this year has not been the smoothest with the inclusion of two death eaters coming to our school, but with the help of these lovely students,” he raised an upturned palm to each of their directions, “Our school and its students are all safe.” The feast commenced and Stella started to speak with Nat a bit, and was surprised that she was so much more genuine then their last exchange. "Vic ,Stella wait" said Taurus running behind the girls as they were walking to their dorms ,they had a free period,"Do you want to go to the party after eight?" "Um...." She glanced at Vic and she smiled then Stella said "Sure! Where is it?" "In Myrtle's bathroom!" said Taurus excitedly Myrtle was a ravenclaw ghost that got killed in a bathroom and every single girl in the school would never go in her bathroom. "Okay!" said Vic as she was staring at Taurus in a dreamy way. "Wait, how do you know about Myrtle's bathroom?" asked Stella ,only girls knew about that sort of thing as it was a girls bathroom, breaking Vic's gaze. "Prefects of course. Ursula's brother is one." "Oh okay bye then" said Stella while walking off to her dorm room."Aren't you coming?" said Stella as Vic had fallen into a gaze again."Yea!" said Vic in shock as she ran toward the dorms with Stella. After Stella’s break all of her lessons, she went to the girl’s dormitory. She saw nat and vic on their beds. Vic was on her bed reading, and nat was jotting something down in a journal. “Are you going to the party in myrtle’s bathroom?” Nat asked Stella. “Yes. I am” Stella said uninterestedly.Stella thought their exchange was quite short and awkward. She decided to get her stuff sorted out before the party. She put her things away, and sat on her bed talking to the girls until she saw the sun start to set. “We should go to myrtle’s bathroom now,” Stella said, looking around at them. “Wait. You’re actually going?” Nat asked her confused. Stella looked over at nat and responded; “Why wouldn't I go? Why wouldn't you go?” Nat looked at Stella with big eyes; “You could get in trouble!” Stella and Vic looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Stella stood up and walked to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom with Vic and Ursula. Nat followed right behind them after a bit. When Stella got to the bathroom she saw a disco lights and music was playing, some stood and the other few people sat on the floor talking. “This wasn't what I expected,” Ursula said. The girls all sat down and spoke with each other. Nat was talking to the same Gryffindor girl from earlier .While the other girls talked Stella was interested in the boy in the corner of the bathroom. When she got a little closer Stella realized the guy was kind of cute. He had had light brown shaggy hair and turquoise eyes,he had a heart shaped chin and was wearing his robes. "Hi my name is Stella." she said while approaching the guy."That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Stella blushed "My name is Lenny." "That's a cool name!" said Nat coming up behind them. "Thanks. Who are you?" said Lenny "My name is Nat." Stella rolled her eyes, and gave nat a quick look. “I'm a first year here,” Stella said. She smiled and gave nat a look telling her not to interfere. “Im a second year, but I don't see how what year we’re in matters,” Lenny said. Nat got the hint and walked off to talk with the gryffindor girl. Stella heard nat say ebony, and she could’ve sworn she remembered the name form somewhere, but it wasn't important at the moment. Stella spoke with Lenny for the rest of the party. “So. See you later i suppose?” Lenny said looking at Stella. “Yeah!” Stella said, with a wide grin on her face. tower tonight? It always makes me happy."said Leo "Sure." said Stella string into Lenny's eyes. Stella and the boys talked for a while before Lenny had to go. "Hey i'm gonna go too.I have to do some homework."said Leo "Okay.Bye" Leo walked out of the dorm and Vic walked in. "Hey Stella." said Vic "Hey!" responded Stella. "I heard some of the things that Nat said to you, this morning." "You did?" "Ya. want to prank them?" "Who?" "Nat and Ursula of course." "I don't know I could get in trouble." "Who cares they sia drude things and we are getting back at them." Stella thought for a moment then said "Fine! But we have until 7,I'm going stargazing with Leo and Lenny." "Who's Lenny?" "Never mind that, do we have a deal or not?" "Okay deal." Stella and vic walked to the hallway close to the slytherin common room. They stood patiently waiting for the gryffindor boy to come. The gryffindor boy came and showed them the two joke eggs. “Five galleons,” the boy said, giving them the egg. Vic handed him the five galleons and started to walk to the girls dormitory. Stella and Vic giggled to each other as they walked. “They’re going to have a nice surprise for themselves tomorrow at breakfast,” Victoria said with a sly smile on her face. Stella hid the two eggs in her bag and got herself ready for the day. She went through the day and went to all of her classes. Stella went to the dorm with Vic. Stella got ready to go to the astronomy tower and went up to Leos then Lenny's dorms to grab them.They left and went to the astronomy tower.On the way they talked about Hogwarts and the war and they evenly got back to the death eater attack when Lenny said "I just wonder how the death eaters got into the castle on Wednesday." Stella looked uncomfortable and Lenny stopped talking about it and they reached the astronomy tower. Leo showed up to his favorite part or as he said "This is the most ideal place in the entire tower." Stella looked at where Leo was talking about and she saw a balcony with a strange looking device. "This is where I start to gaze." said Leo. "Hey whats that?" said Stella pointing at the device. "Oh!" said Leo, looking as surprised she didn't know what it was. "It's a.....muggle telescope." "What does it do?" said Lenny "It basically magnifies the sky." They all laid down on the concrete balcony floor and looked at the sky. Leo taught them how to use the telescope. Stella and the boys talked for hours but went back to their dorms when they saw the sun rising. When Stella got back, she and Vic talked with each other. “I really hope the prank goes well,” Vic said. “I do too. I really hope Nat gets what she deserves,” Stella said. They went to sleep and woke up the next morning. Stella got herself ready for breakfast as she and Vic walked into the great hall with the two Joke eggs in Stellas bag. Stella handed one to Vic, and she put the joke egg into her bag. Nat entered the great hall with the gryffindor girl, ebony. Ursula entered the hall with the hufflepuff girl, ova. Nat sat down across from Stella and was still turned around talking to ebony. Stella quickly cracked the joke egg into nats breakfast, and hid the shell. Vic was walking over to the ravenclaw table to get her joke egg into ursula's breakfast, but was having trouble with finding a good time to do so. Nat turned around to her food and cut a small piece of the joke egg and put it into her mouth, swallowing it. “I can’t-,” Nat started but started to choke and cough. Stella looked over at vic in alarm. Vic has already gotten the joke egg into ursula's plate. It was too late to go back now. “Get mcgonagall!” Stella heard one girl exclaim. Nat was choking profoundly as many students in the great hall looked over in surprise. Ursula had tried to eat the egg but had trouble with chewing it and spit it out with a terrible taste in her mouth. Some students were walking over to Ursula to help her get the awful taste out of her mouth. Some students walked over to nat to help her stop coughing. While all the chaos was happening, one student walked in with mcgonagall. “What is this?” Mcgonagall asked as she walked over to nat. “It was her egg miss,” one student said. Mcgonagall touched the egg and picked it up examining it. “Who’s idea was this?” Mcgonagall questioned looking around. One student pointed at Stella and another student pointed in Ursula and vics direction. “Miss Venix! Miss dream! What is the explanation for your actions?” Mcgonagall said, upset. She started patting nats back to try to get her to stop choking. Nat ended up coughing out the bit of plastic egg, and Stella spoke up. “I was upset at her so viciously and I decided we would prank them. It wasn’t our intention to hurt anyone,” Stella said calmly. Mcgonagall shook her head and began to speak, “All four of you,” she motioned towards Vic, Stella, Ursula, and nat, “will have a week's worth of detention.” Ursula and Nat looked up at Mcgonagall now the egg was out of Nat's mouth. Nat said "What? They almost killed me!" "I'm afraid Miss Chang that your actions could have harmed Miss Venix there for you will both have detention." said Mcgonagall. "But what about Urula? She didn't do anything." said Nat "Miss Chang!" said Mcgonagall annoyed. "Venix and Dream confirmed it was both you and Miss Black there for you to have detention. Nat looked annoyed but Ursula looked sad. The day went on and after dinner they walked down to their detention.Stella was so upset that SHE was getting blamed for being a complete idiot. Nat was walking nervously by ursula’s side. “I'm so so so so so so sorry!” Nat had said very nervously to stella, but stella could hear the tone in her voice was genuine. Stella responded to her, “I still don't believe you.” Stella walked faster and started to walk with vic. Nat spoke up again, “I really am sorry! I was just upset by your mother saying such things about my mother. I didn't really mean to be such an idiot.” Nat’s voice was quite shaky but genuine. Stella looked back, “Okay,” was all she could work herself up to say. She didn't want Vic and Ursula to know about her mother. As they walked down to their detention,helping with the new animals that the third years were learning about in care of magical creatures,Stella and Vic got stared at by the other students walking down the corridor. They heard one person say "Hey Venix Earth is full go home." some of the students laughed and Stella was getting visibly angrier Gonna try and poison me because I made fun of you." the students laughed and Stella saw Nat snicker. "WILL YOU SHUT IT!" screamed Stella. "Jezz sorry didn't realize that you were so tough." Stella was about to say something back but Vic stopped her and pulled at her wand and she said "Silencio" The boy went quiet. They went down to the care of the magical creatures classroom “Ah. There you are.” The professor said, “Now Stella works with those Doxies.” Stella looked to where the professor was pointing and saw a fairy like creature with black hairy fur that seemed more like a beatle then a fairy the more Stella looked at it. “Natalie works with The fwooper and don't forget to wear your dragon hide gloves for that.” said the professor. Stella looked over to the fwooper and saw what it looked like,it looked like   
an upside down teardrop shape and it was a bright orange color. Victoria works with those Billywigs.” said the professor pointing to a sapphire blue and looked like a giant bee. “And.....Ursula you can work on helping me plant these food for the animals. I heard you were particularly good with herbology.” the professor finished. Stella started to work with the Doxies and looked over at the other girls. She saw Nat with her finger being suked, Vic with her clothes dirty from the trying not to get stung by the billywigs, but Ursula was doing surprisingly well for having never really dealt with such plants. Stella went back to her Doxy as she struggled a bit to deal with it. They all finished handling the animals and for Ursula plants and professor Ketleburn spoke up, “Okay students. I think that’ll be good enough.” Nat took a step back and fell. They all had a good laugh together, and went to leave. As they were walking in the halls Nat spoke up, “Why am I always on your bad side Stella?” Nat asked in a tone that was hard to tell. Stella looked up, “because.” She walked off and started to talk with Vic. “Hey! You!” He pointed at the group, “heard ur littler prank went wrong, venix!” Nat looked at him and responded, “well she doesn't do things for no reason like you.” Stella looked at her and rolled her eyes. The boys laughed, “what’s got you in trouble ursy?” Nat looked fuming. “Will you just leave us alone?” She said she was very annoyed. The group walked off laughing. “Why’d you do that?” Stella asked nat. “Do you not know how annoying they are?” Nat asked, still in the middle of calming down. “Nat, they're not that annoying.” Stella joked. Nat looked down and composed herself. Vic, Nat, and Stella headed back to the girls’ dormitory,while Ursula went to the Ravenclaw dorm, and spoke with each other. “That was quite fun for detention.” said Nat. “Yeah..” said Stella, she was distracted by something. “What are you looking at?” Vic said looking over Stella’s shoulder,scaring her. “Oh..Nothing.” Stella said. “Well it has to be something.” said Nat. “Just leave her alone.” said Vic. “Well you’re the one who asked what she was looking at.” Responded Nat. Vic looked angry and annoyed. “Well are you going to move girls?” said a voice from behind. Stella and the other girls looked back and saw a man that looked to be in his 20s with dark brown hair, grey eyes,and very pale skin. “Sorry sir.” said Stella as she moved out of the way. “Thank you.” said the man as he walked away. They walked on to their dorms again. When they got there there was a silence as Vic had suddenly stopped talking. “Um, I think I need to go.” she said in a rush as she looked at the clock above their dorm room door. “Why?” asked Nat, Stella remembered that Nat was the curious type. “Reasons.” said Vic not budging as she walked back out of their dorm.”That was weird.” Stella pointed out. “Thanks captain, obvious.” Stella and Nat decided to go to sleep early as they had had an eventful day. Vic didnt come back all night and when Stella woke up she was still gone. She just decided to ignore it though and went on with her day. Today was Staurday so she didn’t have school and she had already made plans with Leo. They were going to go to the library to do their homework. “Stella where are you going?” asked Nat as Stella was walking out of the dorm. “To the library with Leo.” stella answered her. “Are you going to eat first?” Nat asked. “He's bringing food from the kitchen.” Stella said. “How did he get into the kitchen?” Nat questioned. “What's with all the questions?” asked Stella. “I’m just curious.” responded Nat. “Well stop being curious, you're making me late.” “Fine then,” Nat said as she turned around to walk to the slytherin common room, “I have plans of my own!” Stella rolled her eyes and began heading to the library again. She walked into the library and sat down next to Leo. “Hey,” she said, smiling a little. “Hey stella,” Leo smiled and waved.


End file.
